My Love from the Heart
by AlphaDelta1001
Summary: What do you desire...? A question only her heart can solve. A fantasy turned into a reality as two hearts are intertwined and feelings are unearthed. What ways can you express your love for what you desire? G&V. Lemon. One shot. COMPLETE


**DRAGONBALL Z**

'**My LOVE from the HEART'**

'…_and so there they lay in the sweet serenity of each other. They held each other close, heads placed together and eyes tightly closed, both hoping that this moment would never end. All was quiet…and they were at peace…'_

Videl's eyes skimmed over the page of the novel she was reading. The silence that fell on her also fell on everyone else who sat in the classroom with her. It was Friday, and the entire class found themselves caught up in the last lesson of the day: English. Miss Welsh had rewarded her students for their good conduct with reading time. For the past hour they have been reading and they still were, with Videl taking every second she had to finish the book she held. She was fully transfixed on the page opened up in front of her, completely oblivious to everything else around her.

A big smile stretched across her lips and her eyes shone, her mind picturing the moments she read. She wished that her life was like this book. Everyone was happy, and the girl found happiness in the arms of a man who listened to her and cherished her. He was someone who would do anything for her. Well, that was all fictional. Nothing like this would ever happen to her in real life.

'_I love you, Amy,' he said, with a passion unwavering. 'And I love you too, Shinto,' she replied in kind, nuzzling his chest…'_

Videl sighed. It was good, clean, but perhaps a bit unpredictable. This book was her favorite. Ever since she first read it a month ago, it had always been her one and only on her shelf. A truly awe inspiring read. She didn't go anywhere without it.

It may have seemed weird to the other students that _the_ Videl Satan was carrying some smutty book around, but that was nothing. Lately the girl had been eyeing out one, particular student; and no, it wasn't Sharpener (thank Kami for that).

This guy was new. Having just started a couple of weeks ago and was already excelling in all subjects left and right, this young hotshot had been making everyone look like a joke, but took very little notice. He packed it all. He wasn't classified as a jock or a nerd…maybe a bit of a stranger…no…he was more of the strong, silent type. By coincidence, the guy just happened to have the same classes Videl did. Sitting just a couple of seats down Videl's row, the young man in question was marked out, caught up in his own reading…

The mystery guy's name is Gohan. He was as rare as they came. He had shortly cut hair that stood on end and looked like it defied gravity, and his features were so manly and defined. Two bangs of hair hung over his forehead, with eyes like orbs with a combination of cold and warmth drifting in and out of them. Underneath the clothes he wore was layer upon layer of muscles; all of them tough, firm and no doubt natural. He had a body any lady would kill to have pressed against them. The clothes he wore were no less then perfect for him as well. He wore black trousers with a belt holding them up, a pair of yellow, CC boots, a black turtle neck and a yellow Capsule Corp jacket. It was nothing too fancy, but it suited him just fine.

He was silently reading to himself, keeping his book out of sight just so not to draw attention to himself. He was reading a book on his favorite subject: martial arts. It was a fictional story of war and passion in work, with a touch of friendship. Some would call it a wild combination. He called it interesting.

For that hour and a half of sitting through class, he hasn't stopped reading for even a second. But that time was to expire. After finishing the page he was at, he figured what the heck and took a glance down his row toward the raven haired girl sitting not too far from him. Because she had her nose so deeply dug into her novel, she was paying no attention to him or anyone else. To add to it, she had this very big smile on her face.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. Usually she would be checking him out at these times in class; but no. Heck, he barely even saw a smile like that on her face. Today she was actually doing something other then stare at him.

Wanting to know what had captured the girl's attention so immensely, the young half Saiyan took a glance at the book she was reading. He was inwardly begrudged when he saw that the girl's hand was covering the front cover, thereby blocking all view of what she was reading. Not even her friends close by were able to see what she was reading. This struck him as strange.

Deciding to find out what she was reading later onwards, Gohan shrugged and looked back down at his own book. He flipped over to the next page, now digging back into his reading.

As the silence dragged on, Videl continued her reading. She was reaching the end of her novel, something she was most eager of reading. Her fingers flipped the pages, the raven haired girl now diving into the final paragraphs of the novel.

'…_the two lovers slept, knowing that the bond between them was complete. They were finally at ease. An impossible love made possible, their feelings for each other realized at last. It was said that the two would never be together. But in the end, after all their suffering of being apart, they were brought back together, to stay together forever. A humble young man from the North and an unloved but kind daughter from the South…neither of them ever believing in love at first sight. Now they do…'_

Videl's eyes twinkled, showing how deep she was into her story and how she was effected by its words. It was a true fantasy. She loved it. When her eyes skimmed over the last paragraph, her lips curled into an open smile. It was with it did the following words escape her…

"What do you desire…?"

She suddenly glanced to her left, looking down her row towards the new guy: Gohan, the mysterious young man from the mountains. He was almost like Shinto in the novel. Kind, naïve, listens to everyone and, overall, was very handsome. Videl sighed at the sight of him. He was so devoted to his work. If only he would take more notice her…

Shaking her head, Videl turned back to her book and closed it. Just as she did, the bell went and immediately after it sounded the end of the school day students began gathering their gear to head on for home. Gohan quickly had his stuff packed up, same as Videl. The teacher loudly sent out the students their homework for the weekend, which they were able to register before they began filing out of the class.

Videl hung back for a few moments, waiting for Gohan to catch up. The young Saiyan made it down and was the last one out of the class. As soon as he exited the classroom and entered the corridor outside, he was met by a very nervous looking Videl. He stopped in his tracks when he was confronted by the raven haired teenager and blinked in surprise. The girl had her hands held in front of her with her books laced with her arms. She looked as though she was swinging back and forth on the spot, but it was just her stance. A smile was drawn across her lips, just like the slight blush that streaked her cheeks.

The bashful looking girl grinned up at Gohan, at the same time tossing a pigtail over her shoulder. "Hey there Gohan," Videl exclaimed cutely. The young Saiyan blinked a couple more times before smiling and nodding curtly to the girl, returning her positive greeting.

"Hey Videl…how was your day?" Gohan asked. He had met Videl before on a number of occasions just like now. She was a really nice girl.

In response to Gohan's question, Videl shrugged. "It was alright…how was yours?"

"It was cool," he replied, flashing another kind smile. "Well, it always is. So, did anything interesting happen today?" Videl looked away, unable to remain bare under his intense gaze.

"No…not really. Days like this are pretty dull, but…there is always something to look forward too…" Gohan chuckled.

"Right back at you," Gohan exclaimed. Videl giggled, turning to face him fully. Gee, even though she felt shy in his presence, she couldn't help but admire him. Looking his form up and down, she got a good down low of what he must really look underneath.

Her face flushed two different shades of red before she was able to return back to the real world. Her fantasies were carrying her away again. "Umm Gohan…if it isn't…well…if you aren't too busy, would you like to walk me home? I know that you live a long ways from here but, I'd like to have some company today…"

Gohan smiled cheerfully. It didn't take him long to make up his mind. "Sure. It's no trouble. I don't really have much do today anyway. Besides, it's the upcoming weekend, I'm sure my mom won't mind…"

With an exchange of smiles and friendly shows of expression, Videl and Gohan took places side by side and headed for Videl's home. Weaving their way through the maze of corridors, they easily found the way out of the school, where they began their trek for the Satan mansion. It wasn't too hard to find; it was the only biggest and most distinguishable of all mansions ever built.

Along the way, Videl and Gohan talked. Well, it was mostly Videl, who talked while Gohan listened. The young Saiyan was happy to hear what the girl wanted to say, as well as feel a greater interest in the girl. The raven haired crime fighter had so much to say. This goes to show how much she wanted to talk to him…basically about anything. The need to be beside him was so great she would do anything to be with him.

"…do you think that the school is alright, Gohan? You've only been here for four weeks, you seem to be coping quite well," Videl exclaimed happily with much enthusiasm in the subject. Gohan nodded, the two of them passing a corner and walking on.

"Yeah, the students are treating me well, and all the teachers have taken quite a liking to me. I'm surprised myself that I'm fitting in so well, I never expected such a swing in the way things are now," he replied in similar tone. Videl giggled and grinned.

"Maybe it's because of you everyone is starting to cheer up. Wherever you go, people always look up to you," she said, pointing this out. Gohan looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Do you really think so?" Videl nodded.

"Of course, it just seems that way…" He smiled. She really was a nice girl.

"Well…thank you. I…never expected to hear that from someone. You're certainly a first," Gohan replied.

"Don't mention it. You're a really nice guy Gohan, honestly. The way you act and look, it's really something to wonder," she said loudly with absolute delight.

The two found much comfort in their conversation as well as the closeness to one another. This budding of friendship, fondness and admiration has been in development since first meeting so it was understandable why the two acted so willingly together. They responded well to one another and shared similar traits. Videl was a fighter, so was Gohan (that's no surprise). They also strongly believed in peace and justice, but preferred more freedom over a steady law. Gohan had a lot to add to this as he lived out in another kingdom (area). He was delighted to share these experiences with the raven haired girl.

An hour passed, and soon enough the pair arrived at Videl's residence. The mansion gleamed brightly under the shrinking sun. It was growing later into the afternoon, both of them fully aware of the time. As soon as the door in the gate opened, Gohan felt it was time for him to part. He bowed kindly to the raven haired girl and smiled down at her once he straightened up.

"I enjoyed our talk Videl. I'm hoping that we can share more of this later in the future," Gohan said in a husky tone. His voice was naturally sewn with maturity and kindness combined. It was a surprise how he could keep it up. Videl blushed at this, feeling very taken aback by his show of gentlemanliness. Gohan was about to take off again, but once again Videl intervened.

"Wait a second Gohan. Do you want to come in for a while? My father isn't home today and the maid is on a 24 hour rest period. Please. I'd really appreciate it if you did," Videl said. Gohan looked at her, even more bewildered then expected. He tilted his head curiously.

"Uhh…are you sure your father won't mind it. I don't want to intrude," Gohan replied. Videl smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry; my father won't even know you were here. Come on, I can brew up a drink if you like," Videl offered. The young Saiyan shrugged, accepting the girl's offer.

"Well, if you insist. Lead the way." With much satisfaction to be had, Videl led Gohan into the building. All the while the young Saiyan couldn't help but gawk at the sheer size of the place. It wasn't as big as Capsule Corp but truly exceeded in architect and design. The interior of the mansion surpassed that of the quality most 1930 mansions had. In fact, it bore a similar resemblance to that of a palace interior. He had visited many in the past.

Surprisingly enough, Videl wasn't too fond to talk about the house. She said it was too boring to be cooped up in this place. Though Gohan stated that there were plenty of things to do in here, Videl replied that she was brought up in it; easily growing tired of this lifestyle.

"I really don't like this place, it feels so…restricted. All I want in my like now is freedom from this. I always dreamt of living out in the quiet, away from the public, something like a homestead in valley or a cottage in a mountain area. There is so much to see and do, and a lot to explore," Videl exclaimed, opening the door to her bedroom when they reached it. Gohan thanked her as he stepped in, turning around just as Videl shut the door behind them. She locked it as well as a special precaution.

"Believe me you can never get tired of that. But it's sometimes good to have medium type leisure's at your side, just to fulfill family needs," Gohan replied. Videl chuckled, walking around Gohan and heading over to her bed. She sat herself right down on it, sighing in relief at finally being able to sit down after a long walk.

"Well, that's your life Gohan," Videl said, smiling up at him and gesturing him over. While Gohan approached, Videl slipped the bag off of her back and set it down on the floor before falling back on her mattress. Gohan took a seat beside her, also taking off his bag. He placed it on the floor between his legs. He barely felt its heavy weight as he was purely accustomed to heavy duty work…real heavy duty work. His strength and energy was unfathomable.

While Videl lay on her bed she spoke up, always smiling. "You know what you truly want because it is what your heart desires…you know because it tells you. Like us, we both want to see peace, but that isn't what I want. My heart yearns for something more," Videl said, expressing her thoughts. Gohan's face remained relaxed and at rest. That ever kind, naïve smile remained plastered on him. His hands were placed on his lap as he looked down at the bedspread Videl.

"'A fickle heart is the only constant in this world.' You've got to trust it and your own sense of judgment. By doing so, you can understand what you so desire and will be able to claim it," Gohan said. Videl blinked in surprise and sat up, looking over at the young Saiyan.

"I've heard that saying before. But where…?" Gohan was utterly confused.

"Huh?"

The raven haired girl bent over and brought her bag to her. She began digging through the contents, looking for what she thought was the answer. Seconds later, her hands emerged from her bag along with a red, hard covered book. Gohan recognized it as the book she had been reading in class. Now he thought was the time to find out what she had been reading for these long weeks.

Upon first glance of the cover, he saw that it was the same book that he had read years ago, and still read it today. The front cover had two figures on it, a young girl and a young man, hands embracing with a golden heart shining between them. The title was inscribed in gold too. It read: _'My Love from the Heart'._ So familiar…

Videl poked at the book, pointing it out to her friend. "This…I've read that in here!" She opened it up and fingered through the pages. Gohan watched her curiously as she looked through the book, the pages flipping over one by one or in clumps of pages. When Videl reached about three quarters of the way through, she found what she was looking for and smiled. She held up the page to Gohan and pointed at the paragraph.

"Here it is. _'…what you can always count on is a change of heart. Why? A fickle heart is the only constant in this world. It possesses the ability to seduce, to control and to love.'_" Videl lowered the book, looking at Gohan with strong interest. Gohan pulled back a bit under her stare. "Did…you…read this book…Gohan?"

The young Saiyan blinked a couple of times, his mind processing the information given to him. When it finally registered an answer, he smiled and nodded affirmatively. "Yes, my mother gave it to me when I was fifteen. I've been reading it ever since. It's a fantastic tale."

Videl laughed happily. "Yeah! Shinto and Amy…"

"The two main characters…?"

Videl nodded. "Both of them met during a confrontation and fell in love at first sight…"

"But a war threatened to separate them, only giving Shinto small opportunities to see Amy…" Gohan continued. "He protected her and comforted her…"

"…Then they finally got together in the end," Videl exclaimed.

Gohan crossed his arms, truly impressed. "You have read the book. I'm surprised. There are a lot of people I have met who haven't read it," he continued. Videl smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind that. I'm just surprised a man like you has read it…" Gohan shrugged indifferently.

"It's an old book, and my mom enforced it upon me to read. I was curious as well so I did so without any objection…" Videl blinked.

"My mom wanted me to read it as well. What a coincidence…"

Gohan couldn't hold back this next grin. "Guess we're both suckers for romance…" Videl nodded her head slowly, emitting a soft 'Mm-hm', before turning away. Gohan tried to follow her round but couldn't see her look properly. But from what he was able to sense, he felt that she was emotionally troubled.

The raven haired girl sighed. "Yeah…I guess so. But I know that what I read can't be real. Fantasies are fictional, just like the book," Videl whispered. Gohan heard it, his ears twitching. He continued catching the words that began flowing freely from the girl's lips. It was kind of surprising what she had to say. "Sometimes I wished fantasies are real, especially this one. The type of romance you read is so much better then what you can experience. It's so passionate…so well done…"

Gohan frowned, a bit more in disagreement with what Videl was saying. "You can't always dwindle on fantasies. Your focus on reality is more important. If you try really hard, then surely you will be able to turn your dream into reality," Gohan stated. Videl nodded, still a bit on the down side tough.

"Yes…but what I desire is hard to grasp…because…well…uhh." Videl blushed heavily, looking away and closing her eyes with shame. "I…I…can't…really say…."

Gohan looked at her expression. He could tell that whatever it was she wanted to say to him was very hard to get out. Videl was never like this. He wondered what it was that was making her drop so low. Gohan's expression furrowed with thought. Though he may not be capable of reading minds just yet, he was still a very interpersonal person. Videl wanted to confess something…she just couldn't…

He had an idea what Videl really wanted to say. So, scooting closer to her on the bed, he reached over and covered the hand that held onto the book. Videl gasped, her eyes opening and focusing on Gohan's hand curling around hers. She blinked before looking over at Gohan, seeing him staring at her with a serious look.

In the deafest of quiet that passed, Gohan suddenly spoke. "You can't really say because you are afraid that whatever it is you want won't return the feelings?" Videl gulped, her eyes sparkling. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes…"

Gohan smiled, taking Videl's chin by his fingers and lifting her head up to his. Videl let out another gasp before her lips were gently pressed against Gohan's. The raven haired girl blinked in surprise, letting out a muffled moan in response. The young Saiyan pressed her lips tenderly, not feeling Videl return it yet. She took her time. After a few seconds of locked lips, Videl's mind registered and she finally returned the kiss. Moaning lightly, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed herself against him. Their chests made contact with the raven haired girl shuffling so close to Gohan that she was almost on his lap. The book she once held in her hand dropped out and landed beside Gohan, discarded unknowingly.

For a minute or two, the two stayed like that. But when time expired, Videl forced herself to pull away. She sighed, feeling like she had dropped out of heaven. Gohan smiled in return, gazing into her eyes.

"Well…I returned your feelings," Gohan whispered. Videl felt as light as a feather. Her arms remained draped over his neck and her eyes continued to gaze into his soul, captivated by their depth and shine. The young Saiyan smiled more lovingly. "Let me guess…am I what your heart truly desires…?"

Videl blushed, looking away slightly. A smile grew on her lips as Gohan stared down at her. She shuffled on the spot nervously. "Yes…" The young Saiyan chuckled.

"…And what you said about fantasies not being real…I think I'll have to disagree with you on that. You know…I think I can help you with that in more ways then one…" Videl caught this and looked up at him again, a little bit surprised.

"R-Really…how?" Gohan smiled and directed his attention to the book lying beside him. Picking it up, he held it out to Videl and nodded to the front cover. Videl blinked as she took the book into her hands, feeling Gohan wrap his arms around her. The spiky haired Saiyan grinned and pulled the girl onto his lap. Videl didn't hesitate. She accepted it with delight, her cheeks still flushed red.

Gohan placed his hands on her hips, holding her down. "I can sense that there is just one more thing you want. Why don't you read the book to me…and I'll do all I can to deliver and perform…" Gohan whispered huskily. Videl was gaping silently. She blushed a deep shade of red. The sound of his voice was all so tempting and exciting her in a way. He knew exactly what he was getting too. She gulped and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"A-Are you sure…I mean…I-I don't feel very…sure about this…" Gohan smiled kindly.

"If you are feeling uncomfortable, you don't have to. I won't do anything that you don't want or would offend you," he replied softly. The young Saiyan pulled away, his hands leaving her hips.

Videl trembled without his touch. She reached back with one hand and took his hand, pulling it back and placing it against her side. Gohan was surprised by this move. Videl laid back, lying against his chiseled chest that was purely buffed underneath his clothes. She moaned softly, smiling up at him.

"No…wait…I'll read it…"

With a silent agreement, Videl opened the book and thumbed through the pages. She immediately arrived at the spot she was looking for and, with a quick whiz through it, she began reading. The orange glow of the sunset seeped slowly into darkness behind them, but provided the perfect scene needed for this movement.

"Shinto and Amy sat in the quiet of the bedroom, sharing the warmth and feelings of closeness. All was alright. The young man smiled, leaning in close to Amy's left ear and slowly sliding his arms around her, embracing her from behind," Videl said quietly. Right after she finished reading those few sentences, she felt Gohan's arm circulate around her and pull her close. She was surely surprised, but nevertheless, continued reading.

"A-After embracing her from behind, Shinto began whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he slowly caressed her stomach…"

Videl gasped loudly when she felt Gohan's hand suddenly press itself against her stomach. Her limbs shook under his touch and she shivered at the feeling. Gohan smirked, hearing Videl moan. He leaned in toward her left ear and, just as the book said, began whispering to her.

"Is this what you want…or do you want me to turn it up…?"

Videl gasped loudly, trembling under his loving strokes. Gohan made sure that she received the best of his attention. The raven haired girl gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out, not just yet. Just a few seconds into this and she was already on the verge of fainting from the pleasure.

She bit her bottom lip, feeling his hot breath on her ear. Her bones were turning into jelly. "Y-yes…" Gohan smirked.

"Of course…just keep reading…"

Gulping in anticipation, Videl went back to the book open up in front of her. All the while Gohan continued caressing her sides and stomach. To help it along, he pulled her closer, allowing her buttocks to grind into his lap. This didn't help her. Because of the extra attention, she could not focus on her reading.

"T-Then after Shinto administered attention to the girl's needs, filling her up with unbearable warmth, h-he then placed his hand…o-on her chest…" Videl cried a gasp, feeling Gohan's right hand press itself against her breast, tenderly squeezing it. The raven haired girl whimpered, her cheeks growing redder and redder. Gohan smiled, nuzzling her neck.

"Like this…?" Videl gulped, unable to say anything just yet. She shivered constantly. Gohan couldn't help but find her reactions quite moving. He smirked all the more. "So…what does it say next…?"

Videl looked back to the page, her thumb rubbing it. She couldn't stop her trembling hand. It threatened to crush the pages of her book. "S-Shinto placed his hand on her chest, as if he were covering her breast…a-and ahhh…" Videl moaned loudly, feeling Gohan knead her breast in his hand while he continued stroking her stomach through her shirt. He altered between slow, loving strokes to a more thorough, firmer massage.

"Oh…I get it, it's informative. You like…?" Videl breathed in quickly, unable to resist Gohan's teasing. She gritted her teeth, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Y-Yes…please…don't stop…" Gohan smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"The book doesn't say that does it? Come on…what happens next…"

Videl looked back down, trying to read through the waves of pleasure flooding through her. "A-As Shinto fondled her breasts and massaged her tenderly, he licked her neck and kissed her attentively…" Videl suddenly let out a cry of pleasure when Gohan licked her neck and kissed the crook of her chin. He took both her breasts into his hands and began massaging her out of pure instinct. He could sense her tastes and knew exactly what she liked…

Tiring of the restriction of clothing, Gohan reached down and slid his hands under her shirt. Gliding them over Videl's smooth skin at her sides, at the same time awing at her magnificent curves, he cupped her breasts. Videl's mouth flew open with mute pleasure as Gohan administered his massages. Feeling her hormones pull into overdrive, she grounded against his lap, wanting more of him pressed against her. The young Saiyan did everything in his power to give her everything she wanted to feel.

As Gohan played through the process tenderly, he began removing Videl's clothes. The girl raised her arms, allowing her T-shirts and bra to be lifted free. Discarding the clothes to the floor, Gohan took the next step and removed his own jacket and shirt. Just like Videl's articles, they were left forgotten, allowing the pair to continue their roaming.

Videl moaned all the more when she felt Gohan's front press against her back. She grounded herself into him; the feel was just so exquisite. The young Saiyan ran his right hand over her stomach and sides, his left continuing to massage her breasts. About several minutes through this treatment, Gohan stopped and smirked into Videl's ears. She was still breathing heavily, with sweat pouring from her head, a blush streaking across her cheeks and silent moans escaping her lips. When Gohan stopped, he whispered into her ear.

"What does it say next? I think we have covered another few paragraphs on our own…"

Eager to get back to their fun, Videl raised the book to her and read. "T-The two lovers could no longer contain themselves. Shinto excited Amy greatly, sensuously massaging her while they both removed their clothes until they lay bare. T-Then…he took her into his arms and laid on top of her on t-the bed…"

Gohan smirked and did as she said. Sliding his hands down her sides, he poked his thumbs into the waistbands of her panties and bicycle shorts. While they both kicked off their shoes, Gohan slid Videl's shorts and remaining undergarment down her legs. They fell to the floor to join the rest of their clothing. Now Videl was completely naked. It only took a moment longer to have Gohan's own trousers and underwear to be discarded. It was after they were fully naked did the two of them lie down on the bed, Gohan on top of Videl.

The two of them marveled at the sight of each other. Neither has seen the other naked; this was their first time. They soul gazed for what seemed like an eternity, only to beat that with a passionate kiss. As they kissed, their hands roamed overreach other, both of them familiarizing themselves with the other. Their legs intertwined with the other, with Videl's foot grazing Gohan's inner thigh with slow, loving strokes.

Breaking from the lock of lips, Gohan began kissing Videl's neck and suckling on her skin. His hands worked away at their tender massaging, sending Videl reeling into a world of pleasure. Her moans echoed throughout her entire room, accompanied by a cry or two whenever Gohan hit a tender spot. Gohan was pleased when he found that his administrations were exciting Videl in such a way. This enforced him to continue on with his torture. He teased her, kissing her soft skin, caressing her breasts, suckling on them every now and then, and returning to her neck. He was sure no part of her was left unattended.

When they both felt the time was right, Gohan pulled away and smiled down at the girl, seeing her staring back at him with a similar smile. They both gazed into each other's souls, admiring the other. Gohan nodded.

"So…what happens next? Refresh my memory…"

Quickly finding the book lying on the bedside table, Videl pulled it to her and read the next paragraph. A moment later, the words she read came out so that Gohan could hear it in the form of her heavenly voice. "Shinto asked Amy, 'Are you ready, my love?'. And then she replied in kind, a simple nod and a soft, 'Yes.' A-And then…" Videl stammered, unable to finish the sentence. Gohan smirked, leaning over and whispering into her ear.

"What's next…?" Videl smiled and looked back up into Gohan's eyes. She shut the book and tossed it aside, as if bored with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down into a passionate kiss. After about a minute, they pulled away with Gohan giving Videl a very mischievous look and Videl returning it.

"Never mind the book, this is way better. Let's make up our own ending…"

Gohan grinned. That was all he needed to hear. Making sure they were both in a comfortable position, Gohan guided himself and set himself just in front of her entrance. Then, after reassuring nods from both parties, Gohan slowly pushed himself into her. Videl cringed, but did not waver any more. After carefully inserting himself, Gohan thrust the rest of the way in. He struck a barrier, but did not breach it with too much damage. Videl cried from the slight pain she felt. The young Saiyan stopped, just waiting for the pain Videl felt to subside.

When Videl was reduced to whimpers, Gohan carried on from there. He began thrusting slowly in and out of her, going slow at first but changing the speeds as he progressed. Videl moaned and cried out with each thrust, gripping hold of Gohan tightly and embracing him close. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her moaning. But because of the amount of pleasure that began exploding inside of her, she couldn't hold it back. She bellowed out the bottled up cry as the two of them continued.

Becoming more and more used to it, Videl began bumping in tune with Gohan's thrusts. To add to the passion blossoming, the two of them locked lips, with Videl moaning against Gohan's lips, her cries also muffled. The moments she spent with Gohan in this were the moments she wanted to remember forever, so she wanted to make this as memorable as possible.

The two of them were at it for hours. By the time of mid-night, the two of them were still going. Throughout the entire time, the two of them changed positions. They both had equal shares of the fun, taking it in turns and allowing the other to take control. Videl was amazed at Gohan's endurance. She never expected her first time to be like this. The feelings and experiences she felt were indescribable. He was amazing.

For another hour they went on with no disturbances. Videl had came at least twelve times, her willingness to keep going strong. But by the time the hand reached two in the morning, Gohan had reached his limit. Taking charge again, the young Saiyan decided to lead both of them through the ending climax. Lying on top of her, the young Saiyan began quickening his pace, thrusting in and out of her. The raven haired girl cried out, their shouts of passion mixing with one another just like their sweat and scent. Within moments Gohan came, with Videl soon to follow.

It was done. Exhausted and inwardly pleased by their special session, the two of them embraced each other and lay on the bed. The covers were pulled over them, and no sooner then they did the two of them were on the verge of sleep. Gohan gazed lovingly into Videl's eyes and Videl did the same. They could not bare the thought of being torn apart, not now.

As of this moment, their love bond was complete…

"I love you, Videl," Gohan spoke softly, with a passion unwavering.

"And I love you too, Gohan," Videl replied in kind, nuzzling his chest.

With that, the two of them fell asleep…

END


End file.
